Wipeout Canada
Wipeout Canada is a show that is aired on TVTropolis until Summer 2011 during Spring 2011 and the hosts are Ennis Esmer, Jonathan Torrens and Jessica Phillips. Roles 'Allen Ford/Kelsi Nielsen' *Mad Scientist Kelsi - Dunces vs. Dragons *Mad Scientist Man - Dunces vs. Dragons 'Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez' Mario Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Daisy *Wario *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Birdo *Dimentio *Brighton *Twila *Rosalina *Boo *King Boo *Blooper *Hammer Bro. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Toad *Toadette HSM Characters All characters that are main from High School Musical 1 and High School Musical 2 but other characters from other series appears. In Hocus Pocus, these contestants are better than what Troy and Gabriella wanted. These playables are all from Ontario. better than area Code 613. December 2011-Jauary 12, 2012 *Troy Bolton - Ottawa/Oakville, Ontario *Gabriella Montez - Pembroke, Ontario *Sharpay Evans - Pembroke, Ontario *Ryan Evans - Dundas/Ottawa, Ontario (Dundas in Ep7 only, Napanee in Darkness Bleached vs. Sun Bleached only) *Chad Danforth - Ottawa, Ontario *Taylor McKessie - Ottawa, Ontario *Kelsi Nielsen - Pembroke, Ontario (chooser and founder of Ontario, in Hot Cop and the Fuzz Kelsi deleted a scene where Hot Cop and the Fuzz makes a scene) *Zeke Baylor - Hamilton, Ontario *Jason Cross - Toronto, Ontario *Martha Cox - Oshawa, Ontario *SpongeBob SquarePants - Kingston, Ontario *Patrick Star - Brockville, Ontario *Mr. Krabs - Pembroke, Ontario (deleted scene in Chocolate Thunder) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Pembroke, Ontario *Karen Plankton - Ottawa, Ontario *Squidward Tentacles - Ottawa, Ontario *Pearl Krabs - Renfrew/Pembroke, Ontario *Squilliam Fancyson - one house away from High School Musical 2's Allen Ford/Pembroke, Ontario January 12, 2012-present *Troy Bolton - Ottawa *Gabriella Montez - Arnprior *Sharpay Evans - Petawawa *Ryan Evans - Napanee *Chad Danforth - Ottawa *Taylor McKessie - Ottawa *Kelsi Nielsen - Pembroke *Zeke Baylor - Hamilton Songs Newer *Sharpay's Kiss (Abigail, Sharpay and Boys Who Cry) *The Worst of My Life (Abigail and Troy) List *Kelsi Nielsen was on every episode, but she is helping contestants like: Ron Wear Crystal Grierson Troy Bolton Gabriella Montez Episode 1: Premiere *Philip Demers got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 2: Bernadette's Potty Mouth *Jonathan Huisman got the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. *First time Plankton's Army and All That Glitters are absent. Episode 3: Beauties vs. Geeks *Reid Gustavson won the free pass to the Wipeout Zone. Episode 4: Athletes Edition *Taylor McKessie's cell phone was heard when it is not Pembroke, Ontario and it is Pembroke, Alberta. *Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez was on this episode, but they end up with Kelsi's help on Ep2. Episode 5: Photo Bomber *Taeed Quddusi got a free pass to the wipeout zone. *Only episode of Wipeout Canada to not feature Kaycee Stroh. Episode 6: East Vs West *Trent Taylor got a free pass to the Wipeout zone. *The Camping Episode is absent for the first time. *Shell of a Man is not here until Caroline Dalpe is elimianted. *Kelsi Nielsen replaces Sarah McLean. *Kelsi Nielsen was a playable since Wipeout Canada: The Game. Episode 7: Chocolate Thunder *Birdo is on the phone the first time after cell phones. *Gabriella was injured after arm wrestling. *Sharpay is injured after fire. *Jade West keeps talking about "Jennifer Norris" in the episode. *When Tori Vega and Cat Valentine quit the Dizzy Dummy before the rib breaker happened, the songs A Night To Remember from High School Musical 3 and Gonna Shine from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is heard during the spin and the Victorious characters are much minor than Squilliam Fancyson from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Who likes pay day but nothing. *When Mrs. Puff runs the course, Zac Efron as Troy Bolton will have a detention for using anyone else's pearls. But when Cody Good and Allen Ford both have 'Piano Player' Kelsi Nielsen, Birdo will get you bad marks. *This is the first appearance to see Peach as in Melee. *Before I Want It All, New York is soon. *Sharpay Evans was lost to Krusty Krushers and The Card. *She was a character in the New Leaf but she was one of the top 20 characters. *Sharpay is called a hit man in Episode 9. *Kelsi Nielsen was on Wipeout Canada the seventh time. *When Kelsi Nielsen runs on the course, Allen Ford talked to her about Gabriella and Sharpay. *Chad Danforth's cell phone was heard the only time. *In Episode 6, she was lost to Caroline Dalpe. *Sharpay was ranked 20th on the New Leaf's top 100. *Sharpay was a character who was singing It's All About You, Girl. *Squilliam was competing Wipeout with Abigail. *Ashley Tisdale did not appear until Ox and Gabriella were out. *Second time Gabriella was seen without Troy. *Jill Talley plays Julie Menchini, same as Karen Plankton. *Plankton's Army and All That Glitters were absent in the show for the second time since Bernadette's Potty Mouth. *Only appearence of Kracked Krabs. *Rodger Bumpass plays the arm wrestler in this episode. *Tanya Chisholm plays the hula dancer in this episode. *In Whale of a Birthday, Pearl Krabs now has her nineteenth birthday. *Dee Bradley Baker plays Squilliam in a cameo. *Lori Alan plays Pearl Krabs in a cameo appearence after Allen is eliminated. *Sharpay Evans is ill for the Sweeper. *Pearl Krabs was seen without Mr. Krabs in the Qualifier. *Second time there was a contestant saying "Wario is two times a national champion". First was Bernadette Lagrito in Bernadette's Potty Mouth. *Shell of a Man and New Leaf did not appear until an arm wrestler appeared. *Shell of a Man and Fear of a Krabby Patty did not use power. *This is the first episode to feature more NDPs. *All through Daisy did not make an appearence in East vs. West, but she appeared in High School Musical 2. *Olesya Rulin plays Brandolynn Bentley, same as Kelsi Nielsen. *Whale of a Birthday and Squid on Strike said Kelsi is no longer. *Second time Krabs vs. Plankton vs. Krusty Krushers did not beat Chad in wrestling, first was Old Leaf. *With the expection of High School Musical 2's Allen, there was a contestant saying It's All About You, Girl. *Koopa and Kelsi are not in until Sharpay wins. *Second time althrough there were three Martha Coxes and Kelsi Nielsens before All for One. First was HSM2. *Sharpay Evans was gonna be with Squilliam, but it was changed to Abigail Santos. *Squilliam Fancyson was gonna wrestle in the episode, but it was changed to Mr. Krabs. *Koopa Troopa and Kelsi Nielsen were the only characters of the episode who changes the loser board. *Martha Cox and Kelsi Nielsen did not play with Birdo and Yoshi some Keelhavin'. *First time Princess Peaches of Super Mario appeared all over the place. *Kelsi Nielsen was gonna be two times a national champion, but in the end only after an elimination of Gabriella. *When Kelsi chose Ryan Buller, she did not say Krabs quit. *In HSM2, I Don't Dance was quitting. *In Heroes Edition, Squidward Tentacles says that he calls Sharpay something. *Have You Seen This Snail? was absent for the third time behind Beauties vs. Geeks and East vs. West. *Before Shell of a Man and Good Neighbours watch the same show, Gabriella Montez was doing the same job as Abigail. Episode 8: Hot Cop and The Fuzz *Jonathan Bald got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. *On the Sweeper, Kelsi Nielsen says "Hot cop, hot cop (12 times)". *This is the only episode to feature Zeke Baylor without Martha Cox. *Reggie Gill is almost the same as Brandolynn Bentley. *Only episode to not feature Toronto contestants. *The Pearl Krabs on this episode is similar to the one on One Coarse Meal. Episode 9: Heroes *Nathan Boudreau got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. *This is the second episode to feature a hit man, first was Chocolate Thunder. *Birdo makes a deleted scene and a cameo in the episode. Episode 10: Food Fight *Paul Pearson got a free pass to the Wipeout Zone. *Gabriella Montez had a deleted scene in the episode. *Kelsi Nielsen did vote on Wipeout Canada's Sierra Wagner. *Pearl Krabs is in a love-hate relationship with Marko Manieri. Songs *Bop to the Top *Breaking Free *Get'cha Head in the Game *Start of Something New *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All in This Together *When There Was Me and You *What I've Been Looking For *What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) *What Time Is It? (Summer Time) *Fabulous *Work This Out *I Don't Dance *You are the Music in Me *You are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) *Gotta Go My Own Way *Everyday *It's All About You, Girl *I Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You *All for One *Bet on It *Now or Never *I Want It All *Right Here, Right Now *Can I Have This Dance? *A Night to Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *The Boys are Back *Walk Away *Scream *Senior Year Spring Medley (A Night To Remember (Reprise), Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise), Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise), I Want It All (Reprise), Now or Never (Reprise)) *We're All in This Together (Reprise) *High School Musical Trivia *In Episode 7, the episode had the most viewer votes for Gabriella and Troy. *Taylor McKessie was the only character from HSM who says Thi Vo or Sharpay Evans will beat 3rd Place in the Sweeper. *When Kelsi said that Sharpay will be on the list. *In Eastern Ontario, Sharpay loves Monique Coleman. *After fifth place of episode 7 on the Dizzy Dummy was eliminated, Princess Daisy changes the arm wrestling champion back to Sharpay Evans. *Squirrel Jokes & No Free Rides mostly hated Tanya Carter. *In Episode 9, Sharpay says that the state of New York needs Brockville from Ontario. *In Episode 8, there are no Toronto contestants and it's too boring. *When Krabs said Sharpay she will go with Troy, she hates Gabriella in Ep5. *Sharpay Evans said Dunces and Dragons beated Fear of a Krabby Patty in the seventh episode. *High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year was ranked second on Wipeout Canada's Top 20. *Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez and Allen Ford was watching Over the Top 30 times in a single day like Caffeinated in All Star Brawl. *To go to Kijiji Pembroke, follow the rules, but only the four of you did (Kelsi Nielsen, Allen Ford, Nicky Sapera and Evan Cundal). Episodes *Premiere *The Bachelor *Beauties vs. Geeks *Athletes Edition *Photo Bomber *East vs. West *Chocolate Thunder *Hot Cop and the Fuzz *Heroes Edition *Food Fight and Crazy Legs *The Knitting Ninja *Tight and Bright *Family Edition *Wipeout Canada's Awards *Darkness Bleached and Sun Bleached Contestants All the contestants on the show were chosen by Kelsi Nielsen based on their hometowns. Wipeout Canada's Awards are allowed for winners. Ontario Living in a small city or town will be in Team Gabriella. When they are Troy or Sharpay called Traypay said that the New Leaf loves the Old Leaf, the NDPs yell ''We want Krabby Patties''. Mostly in High School Musical 2, Abigail Santos and Allen Ford's voices was heard before Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. After that, Ice Climbers quits the Dizzy Dummy. Rather than Carp of Eastern Ontario (Carleton Place, Pembroke, Arnprior and Renfrew), there are some HSM2 songs like Bet on It, Work This Out, Fabulous, Gotta Go My Own Way, What Time Is It?, You Are the Music in Me, Everyday and You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version) and characters like Squilliam Fancyson and Abigail Santos at the point of the way in Lava Springs Country Club. In High School Musical 2, Sharpay Evans talks to Allen Ford of Pembroke after Gotta Go My Own Way by Gabriella when she quits and leaves Lava Springs Country Club and drives her back home and Troy when he plays basketball during the night time when it's time to sleep and he does not. When A. Santos and A. Ford get back (Abigail and Allen), nothing to do with SSBB like On this day. Sharpay Evans keeps saying on Chocolate Thunder, Heroes Edition and Athletes Edition, "In New York, we want both Brockville and Belleville". When Gabriella Montez appeared, she said "The cocktail Cutie sucks and episode ten is too boring". *Amherstburg - Matthew Merrett *Ancaster/Hamilton - Erik/John Rasmussen *Arnprior - Gabriella Montez *Beamsville/Lincoln/Hamilton - Johnathan Bald *Belleville - Toad *Brampton - Ashley Chappelle, Adrian/Sarah Griffith, Jason Vanderburgh *Brockville - Toadette *Brooklin - Mike Conley *Burlington - Gary Brown *Cambridge - Joshua Jones, Sandra Stephenson *Cornwall (cameo) - Aron Hiaies *Courtice - Joel Sutherland *Dundas/Hamilton - Abigail Santos *Embrun - Ken Downtown *Essex - Kelly Bradley and Lori Shepley *Fergus - Jackie Marie Greig *Gowanstown - Karen Burnett *Guelph - Eric Lyons, Natalie Harrison (for short) *Haliburton - Carole Alexander *Hamilton - Glen McCharles, Abigail Santos, Erik Rasmussen, John Rasmussen, Johnathan Bald, Zeke Baylor *Kingston - Evan Cundal (for short) *Kitchener - Joanne Mittelholtz *Leamington - Brooke DeBacker *London - Pamela "Lynn" Greenlee and Tim Riehl *Mississauga - Sanica Robinson, Andrew Blair, Robert Forsyth, Bimal Lakhani, Danyella Perciballi *Napanee - Ryan Evans *Niagara Falls - Phillip Demers, Donna McLean, Brenda Levesque *North Bay - Brian Guy *Oakville - Effie Voulgaris *Orangeville - Brandi "Lee" Neil *Oshawa - Martha Cox *Ottawa - Crystal Grierson, Ron Langton, Halley Van Muyen, Dave Shugar, Lindsay Goldman, Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth *Palmerston - Stephanie Le Tourneau *Pembroke - Allen Ford/Kent Allen, Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal (for long), Gabriella Montez (short), Sharpay Evans (short), Pearl Krabs (dirty number), Kelsi Nielsen *Petawawa - Sharpay Evans, Evan Cundal *Port Perry - Lisa Belanger *Rockland - Caroline Dalpe *Sarnia - Timothy Westaway *St. Catherines - Crystal Malachosky, Nicholas Christopher, Stephen Snijders *Sudbury - Tessa Bonhomme *Toronto - Sandra Yang, Austin Fannin, Ryan Duchak, Danielle Schon, Kristi Rudmik, Lydnsey Lewis, Mrs. Conception, Gregory Thinet, Marwan El Nashar, Andrea Black, Warren Lindsay, Ryan Buller, Tania Doyle, Brody Berry, Jessica Casey, Sheena Hunt, Leo Lopes, Judy Baldwin, Mariah Stephen, Jazmine "Jade" Stephen *Wasaga Beach - Kara Darnley *Woodstock - Heather Morrison Ontario did have wrestling voice heard from Gabriella. Alberta *Airdrie - Whitney Wright *Alderflats - Chad Kellgren *Calgary - Kevin Chernenkoff, Brett Bacon, Julie Menchini, Creg Taylor, Brandolynn Bentley, Thi Vo, Tracey Thomas, Mari Strauss, David Way, Tony Norman, Michelle Kelly, Oral O'Gilvie, Ian Cockerline, Nathan Collins, Amber Pauls (for long), Andrea Muhlbach (cameo), Slavmoir Richard Czyz, Stephanie Law, Robert Vargo, Jonathan and Laurel Ruiz, Kevin Taylor, Quotes *"Pembroke sucks!" (Gabriella Montez) *"Ottawa wins again" (Troy Bolton) *"Olesya, do not play with Sharpay" (Daisy) *"Naruto Sucks" (Birdo) *"Vote on!" (Sharpay Evans at Allen Ford's house) *"Get Sun Bleached and Darkness Bleached!" (Allen Ford in Dunces vs. Dragons) *"Get I Don't Dance and Work This Out!" (Abigail Santos in Dunces vs. Dragons) Category:Universes Category:ASBB